


Healing of a Broken Soul

by Trashhecc



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Btw I have no idea where this story is going, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hat Kid makes sandwiches, M/M, More tags the further we get on in the story, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Slow To Update, You almost die, You and Snatcher wont meet face to face for a little bit, You're besties with one of Snatcher's minions!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashhecc/pseuds/Trashhecc
Summary: You're visiting a forest for an English project that is due by the end of the week and you meet some curious ghosts along the way.
Relationships: Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. Colourful Questionnaire

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this first chapter's pretty short, but thanks for reading anyway! :)

Your sore legs pumped over the ground in the gloomy forest, your teacher had assigned the English class you were in to write about an area over the small 7 day break you had. You were given choices between a few but after looking at the list only one caught your eye.  
‘ Subcon forest ‘. Which was an interesting name and you wondered how it earned such a title. The teacher said you could make amends if you couldn’t find any information online and simply go to the area. After scouring the internet for even a speck of information the only things you came out with were warnings about a deadly ghost prince and his loyal demonic servants. Which all sounded like a hoax to you, since you couldn’t find any reliable information you decided to go visit the place yourself. Which is what led you to the present. 

Thick branches nearly smacked you in the face as you were blinded by cobwebs. You hissed and swatted at them to make a somewhat functional path for yourself. You sighed in relief when you finally came across a trail. The surrounding area was filled with tall trees and a few small bushes, and in the distance you could almost swear you could see and bridge.

A cry was heard behind you and you quickly shot around to see the perpetrator. A crack sounded as you shot around seeing a ‘ghoulish’? Looking child in a cloak of sorts and around it was a circle of tall sharp vines. You gasped and bolted behind a tree when you saw a pair of lanky arms shoot through the ground.

“ FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL, oh- what are you doing in my trap!? “ An ear shattering voice called out from behind the tree you were hiding by.

“ I-I’m sorry boss! I just saw- “

The loud one sighed interrupting the shaky voice “ I don’t want to hear your excuses.. At this point I might just have to make warning signs around all of my traps. “

“ Just don’t let it happen again, I've been noticing it’s happening a lot with you especially. We might just have to put a leash on you! AHAHAHAHA “  
A long silence was drawn out before you heard quiet sniffling, causing you to get up to check who or what was making the noise. Your eyes squinted in worry when you saw the cloak wearing child sitting on their knees with their hands covering up their one eye, which you could clearly see leaking out a shiny yellow substance. Seemingly like tears. You gasped and you rushed towards them.

“ Are you alright, kid? “ You said as you kneeled down, they jolted and skittered back. Staring up at you with a glowing yellow eye.

“ Uh yeah! Uhm, please don’t hurt me. “ It said slowly getting up and standing. You furrowed your brows in concern.

“ Well, I don’t know who that other person was but if they are mean to you again you should stand up for yourself alright? “ Brushing off your pants, you hoisted yourself up and turned to walk away when you felt arms wrap around your legs.

“ W-wait! Please don’t go.. “ The kid said, tears filling their eyes again.

“ Look kid, maybe you should go back to your parents or something, they’re probably worried about you. “ You couldn’t have a child following you around, after all, the whole point of coming here was so you could get your English project done.

“ But I don’t have parents. No one here does! “ They say wiping their eyes, they stare up at you pleadingly.

“ Please! I promise I won't cause you much trouble! “ The only thing bothering you in that sentence was ‘much’, but they were just a kid anyways, and since they lived here maybe they could provide you with the information you needed!

“ Okay, but only for a little bit. You don’t mind if I ask you a few questions right? “


	2. Parting ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask your new friend a few questions, and find a cool village, although trouble seems to find its way to you as you and your buddy get separated.

You and the kid found a neat little hangout spot in the woods, it was a little wood shack with the whole front just being an opening, there you got many questions answered like, how big is this place? How many people visit here every month? How inhabited is this forest? Then the kid started talking about these cool fire spirits and how their boss hates them, but they just thought they looked cool. And then they fell asleep on you, which was a surprise since you didn’t expect them to get this comfortable that quickly but maybe they thought of you as a parental figure, since they did say they didn’t have any parents.. You also didn’t want them to freeze to death so you put your wind breaker on them, there wasn’t too much wind outside though, just a pleasant breeze that drifted by every once and awhile. You were going to move when you saw a statue in the distance start running towards a kid with a hat, but decided against it since the kid on your lap was sound asleep and you didn’t want to wake them. Since you couldn’t move you decided on just resting your eyes, what was the harm in taking a little nap?

***

You were awoken by a panicked shaking, not wanting to get up just yet you turned around grumbling at whoever was interrupting your rest.

“ C’mon! We have to leave, boss is here! “ You suddenly recognized the voice and turned around sluggishly.

“ It’s fine, he won't come in here. “

“ Yes he will! I don’t want him to take your soul too! “ The kid whined, wait- take your soul??

“ Take my soul? Why would your boss take my soul? “ You say, now more alert than you were seconds ago.

The ghost babbles “ Everyone who tresspasses in this forest gets their soul taken by him, and then he’ll make you do dumb chores that unevitably lead to your doom! “ On second thought maybe we should leave.. And why didn’t your teacher tell you that this forest was private property?!

You quickly shot up, grabbing the little ghost with you and ran off in the direction of a weird purple swamp.

“ DON’T GO IN THERE! “ The kid suddenly shouts, causing you to stumble on your feet before you righted yourself.

“ Why? “ You ask, a little out of breath from all that running

“ If you stand in there for too long it will pull you under. “ They say shaking, gripping onto the front of your shirt. You nodded and walked in another direction.

***  
After a few minutes of walking you came across a quaint village, it had many children that looked just like the kid in your arms, you looked back at the kid and to the many duplicates that resided in the village. You shrugged and placed them on the ground and pulled out a yellow bandana from your pocket and wrapped it around the ghost's neck, they looked at you questioningly and you shrugged.

“ I just don’t want you getting lost, i’m sorry if this is rude but I can’t tell the difference between you and your buddies. “

“ Okay, is it alright if I go look around for a bit? “ You ask, putting your hands in your pockets.

“ Sure, just.. Please don’t leave. “ They say, fiddling with their hands.

“ I won't, don’t worry about it. “ You wave them off, and walk in a random direction.

In front of you was a beautiful crystal clear lake, and right beside you was a giant purple cherry? You turned to the fruit, putting your hands on it and poking its tough skin. 

“ That’s a bomb! “ You let out a loud gasp at the voice from behind you. Turning around it was another ghost kid, but it wasn’t the one you had become acquainted with.

“ Why is there a bomb in your forest? “ You ask cautiously, the ghost's eye squinted in amusement, and they shrugged.

“ We sometimes use them to blow up the ice in our village. “ Thinking of that, you did notice huge blocks of ice with what looked to be yarn inside them. 

“ That’s pretty cool, thanks for the heads up! “ You smiled, the subcontie walked away and wandered up the path you and your friend came from. You poked the gigantic fruit again before pulling out your notepad you brought with you to track your discoveries, the first page was filled with questions and answers when you were questioning your ghost friend. And the next page you flipped to was blank, so you wrote down what you learned about the weird fruits.

“ WHAT?! Who let a mortal in MY forest?! “ A loud voice boomed out, it sounded like the one you heard earlier today. Suddenly you saw the person known as ‘boss’. And a subcontie walking beside him.. Wait, that was the one you were talking to about the cherry! Did they snitch on you?? Aw hell, they didn’t seem to notice you yet so you bolted, if it was anything like your acquaintance said, you should definitely be running for the hills, because this ‘boss’ was anything but friendly. You whipped past trees till you found a tree with a face carved into it, in the hollowed out part was a chair, a bookshelf, a gramophone and a coffee table. You contemplated going in to hide but decided against it because this could be the soul stealing ghosts house. Footsteps were heard behind you and you whipped around, seeing the hat clad kid running towards you waving her hands. She beckoned towards you.

“ You.. Want me to follow you? “ She nodded, jumping up and down.  
“ I don’t know if I can do that, I don’t know if you're trying to help me out, or if you’re gonna lead me back to the ghost I'm hiding from. “ You say, taking a slow step back. She let out a huff and grabbed your hand, dragging you to where you were earlier today. Where you had a nap. 

“ Uh, thanks! But don’t you think he’ll come back here? “ You ask, looking around the surrounding area, she shook her head, making the cross my heart motion. You smiled at her childishness and nodded. She waved and then took off into the direction of the village. The boss guy hadn’t hurt anybody here as you’ve seen, so you don’t think he’d hurt the girl. But you couldn’t help but feel worried for her, and for your subcontie friend. You felt bad for leaving them there, but in their own words- ‘ I don’t want him to take your soul too ‘ so it was best to leave them you suppose, you’ll go look for them once you deem it safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like you met Hat Kid! And you had your first almost encounter with the Snatcher, you're lucky you still have your soul, but don't worry your new friends will do what they can to keep the pool noodles claws off of your very being!


	3. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your subcontie friend gets has a small adventure while your gone, and when they find you shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is in your subcontie friends P.O.V

Subcontie’s POV

I heard my boss come in, very loudly may I add. I just watched from a distance as he shouted ‘ WHERE ARE THEY? ‘, I looked around in confusion, was he talking about Hat Kid? What did they do this time? But I soon realized Hat Kid definitely did not cause this when I saw my friend bolting into the woods. Oh MY GOD, why wasn’t I watching! They could be in serious trouble now! I quickly brainstormed up an idea and went over to my boss.

“ Heya boss! I think they went in the direction of the burning part of the forest! “ I spoke cheerfully, trying to be as convincing as possible. Snatcher turned around and put a claw to his chin, before patting me on the head.

“ Wonderful! Guess you’re not so useless after all, HAHAHAHA! “ He cheers, floating away in the direction of the fire. I then ran to go find my friend when I saw Hat Kid! 

“ Hey, kid! “ I waved, motioning her over to me. She gleefully trots over and tilts her head.

“ Could you do me a favour? There’s a person around here and I think Snatcher’s trying to kill them. So if you find them can you tell them to hide or lead them somewhere, maybe help me distract boss? “ I told Hat Kid what they looked like just so she wouldn’t get too confused, Hat then nodded and took off in a random direction. I think it’s probably best if I look around too. So I looked around the trails and in the deeper parts of the forest.

I was getting a little bit worried now since I hadn’t seen them, or Hat Kid. So I decided to just risk it and go check on boss. As I made my way to his tree home I heard soft music playing, an indicator he was in there. So I sped up a bit, hopping on the vines and once I got to the entrance I knocked a little on the wood, he looked up slowly, glaring at me for interrupting his reading.

“ Have any luck, boss? “ I ask, my voice only slightly wavering in anticipation, I plead silently in my head that he would say no.

“ Unfortunately not, but! I have put more traps down so the chances of the intruder escaping my clutches are little to none! AHAHA! “ He laughs maniacally, before grabbing his book again and waving me away. I decide on just returning to the village, I’ll probably be able to find something there.

When I reached the village it looked the same as usual, with the exception of Hat Kid sitting on one of the toadstools.

“ Hey Kid! Did you find them? “ I asked while walking over to her. She turns in my direction, giving a cheeky smile and a thumbs up, before pointing to the direction where I assumed my friend was, I let out a small thanks before I left. Making my way to the wooden cabin we stayed in before.

I reached the side of the place and looked around to make sure no one was looking. I then stepped in where I saw them sleeping on the ground. I slumped my small doll body in relief, they weren’t hurt and Snatcher didn’t get to them. I turned around and sat by the entrance, shifting so part of my face was covered by the yellow bandana my friend gave to me, even if it was a small gesture only so they could know where I was, it still made me feel really happy. I know Snatcher cares about all of us even though sometimes he acts like he doesn’t, but in the end he’s got at least a little bit of good in his heart. But I really can’t call him mean or anything, since I've helped him steal souls, I just don’t do it as often as the others do because Snatcher says I’m too ‘clumsy’, whatever that means. If the human wasn’t so nice to me I probably would’ve immediately told Boss that they were here, but they were just so kind to me, which I probably don’t deserve.. I heard rustling outside and I tensed up, leaning over I saw it was just Hat Kid. In her hand she had some sandwiches, I didn’t need to eat and couldn’t. So when she offered me one I shook my head. She shrugged and took a bite out of hers. When she finished she pointed to the bandana around my neck.

“ Are you wondering where I got it? “ I ask with a giddy tone, putting my hand on the fabric and rubbing it. Hat Kid nodded in response shifting her hat so it wasn’t crooked.

“ They gave it to me, said they couldn’t tell the difference between me and the other subconties, which I don’t get, we look nothing alike! “ I huff, putting my elbow on my knee and resting my cheek on my palm. Hat Kid stared at me exasperatedly and I laughed.

“ Don’t worry, I’m just joking, to be frank I can’t even tell myself apart from the others sometimes! “ Hat smiled and plucked something out of her pocket, it was a red coin with a golden rim and a golden star. She held it out to me and I took it, flipping it around and examining it. Both sides of the coin were identical and I looked at her questioningly, she simply pointed to the coin and to the human. Hat Kid smiled when I nodded at her and she took off through the forest. When I couldn’t see her anymore I looked back at the coin in my hand. And then put it on the ground beside me, a coin would be a good return for the gift they gave me right? Feeling the bandana again I nodded to myself, when they woke up I would give it to them and thank them for how nice they’ve been. I turned around and immediately regretted my decision, the giant purple mass that covered the entrance glowered at my form and the form behind me.

“ So you lied, you lied just so you could protect your pesky friend. “ He growls, his tail swishing behind him like a cat.

“ … “ It wasn’t worth talking, it would only get me in more trouble anyways, I slowly shuffled over so I could get in between Snatcher and my friend. But the attempt was feeble was he simply reached around me and picked them up by their hood.

“ I wonder what I should do to them? Hmm? Maybe you should pick, should they watch as I devour their soul whole. Or should I just pop their little head clean off. “ He grins, I stand frozen wondering what I should do.

“ Time’s running out, you’ve gotta pick quick! “ He laughs, inching a sharp talon towards their neck. My eye widened when I saw their eyes flutter open in confusion at the predicament they were in, when they suddenly realized they started struggling and clawing at the hand that held them.

“ Put me down! “ They shout, kicking their legs. 

“ Now, now. Don’t be getting feisty on me, I might just have to make your death more painful! “ They started struggling more at Snatchers words, when all of a sudden they grabbed a hold of his hand and twisted their body around, biting his hand until he flung them away, they landed painfully on the side of the cabin and passed out. 

“ Boss, please don’t hurt them! “ I cry, running towards the limp body on the ground. Snatcher stops in his tracks and gazes at me, a look of consideration on his face.

“... If I can get them to make a deal with me they can stay temporarily. “ He says with a grumpy tone, my eye widens in surprise.

“ Wait really? Oh- thank you so much boss! You wont regret it! “ I cheer, jumping up and down. He rolls his eyes and picks them up- with much more care this time, he picks me up as well, letting me sit on the back of his neck. Walking over to a bench he puts them on it and lets me hop down.

“ Thank you! When do you want to see them? “ I ask, he’d want to meet with them so they could discuss the deal making of course. I knew he would still take their soul but at least this time he probably won't kill them.

“ Anytime tomorrow will do, tell them that this is mandatory if they want to keep their pathetic excuse of a life. “ He grumbles, turning around and floating towards his house. I jump onto the bench my friend is on and lean back against their stomach, letting myself fall into a deep slumber as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like The Snatcher himself finally finds you, he seems to have a soft spot for his minions fortunately. But you can only hope that will last.
> 
> and forgot to say this, but this is also an unedited work, so if there are any mistakes please let me know!


	4. Obligations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while! I hope you are all safe during this tough time. I know it may be difficult but I believe we can work through it together! :)

The side of your ribs pounded painfully, every time it throbbed the pain ebbed farther and farther until it reached your skull in an ever growing headache. You clenched your eyes harder when the little hands shaking you got rougher.

“ Come on! Wake up we have to go see Boss! “ They pouted, you knew it was your subcontie because none of the others really bothered with you, plus Hat Kid doesn’t talk much. You slowly sat up, gripping your side and grunting a little in pain.

“ Uh, I’m super sorry about yesterday.. I really should have done something and- “ You stared at them while they rambled and blamed themself, what? Why would they blame themselves? If you were being honest with yourself, meeting their boss was inevitable, it would’ve happened eventually and even if it didn't, who's to say you would be safe while you were exploring the environment for your project? Ghost man would obviously still be looking for you, and with the dozens of subcontie’s littering this forest, you were bound to be caught.

“ Listen, it’s really not your fault. It would’ve happened eventually and for how it turned out, I think it was the best possible ending. “ You say, you didn’t die.. But you didn’t know what happened after you passed out. You then put your hand on their shoulder to quiet their rambles. They stare up at you in awe before pulling you into a big, warm hug.

“ I’m just glad you’re okay. “ They mumble, before quickly launching back waving their hands wildly.

“ Right! We have to go, Boss is waiting! “ 

You blink in confusion “ What? Why are we gonna see the person who’s gonna kill me? Wait, how am I even alive..? 

“ He said that if you make a deal with him you can stay! “ They cheer, pulling you towards the direction of the tree house thing, it seems you were right in thinking that house belonged to the ‘ soul stealing ghost ‘. They pushed you inside where the ghost himself was sitting on a chair, reading a book. You looked behind you nervously to see your friend prancing away to sit outside. When you turned back around the ghost was staring at you, causing a cold sweat to break out on the back of your neck. 

“ Well hello, kiddo! The name’s Snatcher, but you’ve already met me.. Seeing our little fiasco that happened yesterday.. “ He sighs, putting a claw to his chin and casting a sly look your way. Before putting his book down on the table beside him and stalking towards you like a cat.

“ I don’t know if your friend told you anything, but you will be making a deal with me! Don’t you feel elated? “ He questions sarcastically, towering over you intimidatingly.

“ What if I don’t want to make a deal with you..? “ You ask, voice wavering slightly. Snatcher’s face shifted drastically. 

“ Well, I guess you’ll no longer be a pain in my neck anymore since you’ll be lying dead in a hollow pit! “ He laughs maniacally, your eyes widen in fear and you take a slow step back.

Snatcher snaps his fingers and a contract poofs out of thin air “ Read this one carefully! Ignore the whole soul stealing part.. “ You grasp the contract that floats towards you, it looks well crafted and the handwriting is very neat. The contract asked you to go deliver mail to his minions and that was basically it, there were pictures on the side but you ignored them- they probably weren’t important anyways.

“ Is there a catch? “ You ponder aloud, looking up into Snatchers gleaming yellow eyes.

“ Nope! Usually I would be taking your soul for myself buuuut- it seems your friend there is so very convincing, so I decided to spare your pathetic life! “ Not sure whether to be flattered that he didn’t end up taking your soul to do whatever with it or to be insulted by the last bit you shrugged and grabbed the feather quill floating in the air beside you, you wrote down your signature as neat as you could. As soon as you did a stamp with Snatchers face on it appeared beside you signature and the contract poofed away.

“ Alright, now you may go. And don’t come back until you’ve finished your work- got it? “ he grumbles, you shrug and turn to your minion friend. You start walking out the door with them when you pause.

“ Bye, Snatcher. “ You turn your head slightly and smile, even if he was a bit mean it doesn’t hurt to be kind. Maybe he’ll open up one day.


End file.
